parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Pan (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 9
Here is part nine of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mario Pan. Cast *Mario (from Super Mario Bros) as Peter Pan *Princess Peach (from Super Mario Bros) as Wendy Darling *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) as John Darling *Toad (from Super Mario Bros) as Michael Darling *Marge Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Mary Darling *King Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) as Captain Hook *Bowser Jr. (from Super Mario Bros) as Mr. Smee *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as George Darling *Sagwa Miao (from Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) as Nana *The Were Rabbit (from Wallace and Gromit) as Tick Tock the Crocodile *The Teensies (from Rayman 2: Revolution, Rayman Arena, Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc, Rayman Origins, and Rayman Legends) as Indians *Starlow (from Super Mario Bros) as Tinkerbell *Ranger Smith (from Yogi Bear) as Indian Chief *Heffer (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Slightly *Globox (from Rayman) as Cubby *Jake and Finn (from Adventure Time) as The Twins *Murfy (from Rayman) as Nibs *Chris (from Sonic) as Tootles *Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas (from Super Mario Bros) as The Pirates *Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros) as Tiger Lily *Andre (from Rayman) as The Singing Pirate *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Mr. Starkey *and more Transcript *(Back at the ship, King Koopa is playing on a piano with Bowser Jr dreamily watching and Starlow sitting on an inkwell, looking very cross) *Starlow: So, you admit to stop Mario? *King Koopa: Yes miss Starlow. King Koopa admits defeat. Tomorrow, I leave the island, never to return. (Starlow starts driking a glass of red wine he pours himself from the bottle) *Bowser Jr: I'm happy to hear that, Captain. Hic! I will tell the crew and… Hic! *King Koopa: (keeps playing the piano) And that's why I asked you over, my dear, to tell Mario I bear him no ill will. *Starlow: Oh, brother... *King Koopa: Oh, the pesky plumber has his ideas to be sharp. Bringing that Peach to the island, for instance. Dangerous business is that. Why, rumour has it that already she has come between you and Mario. *Bowser Jr: She had? (sighs sadly as some tears drip from her eyes) *King Koopa: (gasps and stops playing) But what's this? Tears? Then it is true. (Starlow nods. Bowser Jr drinks his own glass of wine, but stops, and puts the wine bottle back in the piano case, only to get his finger stuck, then successfully pulls it out) Oh, Lackey, the way of a man with a maid. Taking the best years of her life, and then, casting her aside! Like an old glove! *Bowser Jr: (begins to growl) Ain't it a blooming… Hic! …shame? (strokes Starlow's head) There, there! It's all right. *King Koopa: (gives Starlow a handkerchief) But we mustn't judge Mario too harshly, my dear. It's that Peach, who's to blame. *Starlow: (Nodding) That's right! *King Koopa: Bowser Jr, we must save the plumber from himself! But how? (Bowser Jr scratches his head) We've so little time, we sail in the morning. Sail! That's it, boys! (knocks his son to the ground) We'll shanghai Peach! *Bowser Jr: Shanghai Peach, Captain? *King Koopa: Take her to sea with us. With her gone, Mario will soon forget this mad infatuation. Come, lad. We must leave immediately, surround Mario's home… *Bowser Jr: But, Captain, we don't know where Mario lives. *King Koopa: Great Scott, you're right, Bowser Jr! *Starlow: I can help with that! *King Koopa: What's that, my dear? *Starlow: (flies to the map) I'll lead you on this map to show you where Mario and Peach are. *King Koopa: You could show us the way? Why I never thought of that. (whispers to Bowser Jr) Take this down, boys. *Bowser Jr: Take this down, boys. (Bowser Jr Lackey remembers and takes a few sips of wine and tips it upside down, only for the wine to flow out) Aye, aye, Daddy. (stops the flow with his finger) *King Koopa: (Starlow put some ink on her boots and begins to walk on the map) Start at Pegleg Point. *Bowser Jr: Start at Pegleg Point. (writes it down) *King Koopa: (Starlow keeps walking throught the map) Forty paces west of Blindman's Bluff. *Bowser Jr: Blindman's Bluff. (also writing it down) *King Koopa: Yes, yes, (Starlow keeps walking on the map with ink marks, showing them the way) Hop, skip, and jump across Crocodile Creek. Then north by northeast one, two, three… (Starlow stops) *King Koopa: (runs out of patience and bangs the table) WELL, GET ON WITH IT! (calms down and smiles) Err… continue, my dear. *Starlow: Now wait a minute, (flies in front of King Koopa's face) If you do find it, you will harm Mario, got it?! *King Koopa: I must harm Mario? Madam, King Koopa admits his word, not to lay a finger… *Starlow: Or... *King Koopa: Or a hook on Mario Pan. *Starlow: (sighs) Fine. (draws an X on the old tree where Mario and the others are) There they are! *King Koopa: Ah, Hangman's Tree! So that's the entrance to his hiding place! (as he grins evilly, Bowser Jr grabs and locks Starlow up in a lantern) Thank you, my dear. You've been most helpful! (laughs as he and Bowser Jr walk away) *Starlow: Uh-oh. Now Mario and his gang are in for a rude awakening. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoof Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts